


Birthday Surprise.

by TinyNerd (TiniestNerd)



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, M/M, maid outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestNerd/pseuds/TinyNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your gift for Rin on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise.

His birthday had gone well, Rin decided. His friends had held a small party for him with plenty of food and drinks, and he had been sufficiently spoiled. Returning to your small, shared apartment was still a relief though, to finally end the day. You had to work late so unfortunately you couldn’t come to the party. Which was too bad but he understood.

Shrugging off his blazer, he walked into the bedroom to start unbuttoning his shirt, and there he was greeted with a lovely surprise.

You. In the sluttiest little maid’s outfit he had ever seen. A bow atop your head and your body laid across the bed, waiting for him.

“Welcome home master.”  
You cooed. Enjoying the way his mouth hung open in surprise and joy at the sight of your apparel. Sitting up onto your knees in a formal, traditional position, you gave him the smile that always managed to get you what you wanted.

“Was your day good? I hope so.”

Rin swaggered over to the bed, hooking his finger under your chin to look into your eyes.  
“How could I have a bad day when I have such a cute little maid waiting for me?”

His lips pressed into yours, dipping you back into the mattress, his weight overtaking you. Between kisses, his words trailed out on light breaths.  
“So I can ask for anything?”  
“Mhm”  
“And do anything I want with you?”  
“Mhm”  
“What a perfect gift~”

Holding you closer, he hitched a leg between yours to rub against your sex.

“No underwear hm? Not even a cute little pair of panties? My my, little maid, you certainly are very naughty.”  
He teased, chuckling as he leaned close to nibble on your earlobe, noticing how flushed the tips of your ears had become. Licking slowly and lightly against your ear. Finally whispering.  
“First, I want to taste you.”

Sliding down your body, nuzzling his nose against any exposed skin he found, he made his way down to your arousal, lifting up your skirt to get full access of that pretty sight. He wasted no time in licking the inside of your thighs, nipping and giving the softest little sucks, just enough to leave a hickey on your smooth legs. Licking the crook of your leg slowly before spreading his tongue over your sex. Giving a long, luxurious lick. 

Rin hummed appreciatively, as if he was biting into something absolutely decadent. Flicking his tongue over your most sensitive spots, fingertips teasing any area he wasn’t already hitting. Your soft moans and whimpers fueled his lust, any energy that had been lost was now full again. Giving your hole a nice, wet lick, he sat up on his knees, grinning.

“All I wanted was a taste.”  
He said at your confused expression. His hand travelled down to his pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, freeing his erection from it’s confines. While he worked on removing his shirt, he gestured at his cock, a sign he wanted you to get to work.

Always obedient, you crawled over on all fours to his waiting length. Taking the base in your hand and giving it a few slow pumps, Rin hissing at the feeling above you. You closed your mouth around the head of his cock, and slowly made your way down the shaft, engulfing him with your hot mouth. Retreating your head, you pushed down again. Creating a slow, steady rhythm. Rin moaned deep in his chest, curling his fingers into your hair and gripping it firmly.  
“That’s right, that’s right. Suck your master’s cock like a good little slut. You’re a little slut for master aren’t you? You love when he gives you this thick cock to suck and lick, don’t you?”

You made a muffled noise of agreement, speeding up the bobbing of your head, using a free hand to cup and roll his balls around.

Rocking his hips to help you along, Rin leaned over to give your ass a good smack, kneading it under his hand. His head tilted back in pleasure, the suction from your lips just felt so god damn good. It took immense willpower on his part to back away.

“Good job, but I’m not done. with you yet, get on your hands and knees and go hang onto the headboard.”  
He instructed and you followed, scrambling over to hang on to the wooden headboard. You felt the bed dip down behind you as Rin got settled. Spreading your legs to expose your twitching hole a little more, he groaned at the view.

“That is such a pretty sight baby, my cute maid has an even cuter little hole, just for me.”

Leaning down to swipe his tongue over your hole one last time, he positioned himself against you. Pressing the tip against you but never fully pressing in, causing you to whine and wiggle.  
“You want it?”  
You nodded.  
“Ask nicely now.”  
“Please master, please fuck me? Use me as your little sex toy, I want your big cock in me so bad, I need it, I want you to make me cum, please!  
You begged with a slight whine to your voice.

“That’s exactly what I wanted. I can’t say no when you ask me like that.”  
Rin pressed in, sheathing his length inside you. Closing his hands around your hips, he began pumping in and out of you. Not in one of his more gentler moods tonight.

The way he was fucking you was visceral, animalistic. Like some trigger had been pulled inside of him causing him to let free sexual tension he’s been holding in for god knows how long. But it was so hot inside you, you felt as if you were going to melt from the heat gathered inside of you.

Skin slapping against skin, grunts and primal growling filled the room, a thick haze of lust hanging in the air. It wasn’t long until you both came undone, collapsing against each other, hot and sweaty and exhausted. Between ragged breaths you managed to squeak out.

“Happy Birthday Rin.”


End file.
